


Ignore the Voices  in Our Heads

by MintyDragon



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Just bros being bros, M/M, Porn, Rich Goranski - Freeform, Rich is a power bottom, basically just porn, drunk rich, hes super drunk, jeremy heere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyDragon/pseuds/MintyDragon
Summary: A very drunk Rich decides he needs to talk to Jeremy about something.





	Ignore the Voices  in Our Heads

Alcohol, the one way to get the voice out of his head. 

Rich took a swig from the half empty vodka bottle in his hand and focused on walking on the sidewalk. The squip's voice, incoherent and faint, was trying to convince Rich to go home. "He's not going to liste-" The voice was gone for a few minutes then came back, "-eremy's Squip is as smart as I am it won't let him drink-" 

Rich continued walking, staring at the sidewalk trying to forget his Squip. He looked at the address written on his arm and checked the nearby homes, he was getting closer. After a few more blocks he looked from his arm to the house in front of him a few times. 

He took another drink from his bottle and moved to knock on the door. He knocked a few times, waited, then knocked again. A voice groaned from inside and he smiled as he heard footsteps coming closer. "Hello, what do you nee- Rich?" Jeremy stood a bit groggily from sleep and confused looking down at an obviously drunk Rich.

"Heeey tall-ass, mind letting me in?" He slurred, ignoring his Squip's attempts at speaking to him. "We need to talk." 

"He is obviously drunk, try to dumb down your language a bit so he can understand you." The Squip spoke casually, unknowing of Rich's plans. Jeremy moved out of the way and let Rich enter his home. 

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch. Rich sat next to him and offered him the vodka bottle in his hand. "Just us, no squip." "Umm okay" Jeremy took the bottle, his Squip speaking up "Pretend to take a drink" Jeremy apologized to his squip mentally before taking a drink. "Jeremy, why do you resist during the most unlikely situat-" the squip's voice changed in pitch then stopped speaking. 

Jeremy shook his head and looked over to Rich. "Okay, he's away from brain, what's up?"

"So, I know that you're gay, Jeremy" Rich took the bottle back and set it on the coffee table. He jumped "Wha- no, who told you that?" "From the looks I see you giving that lame friend of yours, it was too obvious."

The shorter boy laughed "But that's besides the point, so I'm bi and I want to have sex with a guy, for the experience, and you're the only guy I trust to not tell the entire school about this." Rich leaned over and placed a hand on Jeremy's thigh. "I'll even let you top, how about it Jeremy?" He whispered softly, his eyes looking from the others eyes to his lips.

"This is so sudden, I did have a feeling you were bi, I mean not that I think you're flamboyant, and I've always found you attractive too, it's just-" Rich sighed and pushed himself onto Jeremy's lap, straddling his waist. "Stop talking and screw me" he growled, grinding down against his hips. 

Jeremy gasped and placed his hands on Rich's hips, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Rich leaned closer to Jeremy's face, one hand reaching up into his hair, he pushed their lips together as he continued to grind into the other. 

Rich's lips were surprisingly soft and tasted strongly of alcohol, Jeremy moaned softly as he slowly began to calm himself down. He moved his hands down slowly to hold onto Rich's ass, earning a groan from the boy on top of him. After a while of kissing Rich leaned back, his breathing heavy and eyes half lidded. 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out lube and a condom, smirking as he reached down and palmed Jeremy through his pants. "Gotta take these off, buddy" Rich said as he began to strip himself of his clothing, Jeremy nodded and also took of his clothing. 

"Hey Rich, I've never don't this before and I don't know how it's going to work so what do you need me to do?" Rich smiled at Jeremy "I need you to sit back for a bit." He said and placed a hand on Jeremy's chest, pushing him back into the couch cushions.

Rich took the lube and coated his fingers in it, glancing at Jeremy as he did so. "Watch me" he whispered, leaning forward, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder and pushing his ass up in the air. Rich reached back and slowly began to finger himself, moaning and gasping, whispering "Jeremy, ah-fuck!" His words going straight to Jeremy's cock as it became increasingly more hard. 

Jeremy was speechless as he watched one of the most popular guys in his school finger himself on his lap. He squirmed as Rich began to press kisses into his neck and moan into his ear. After a few long minutes, Rich pulled his fingers out with a soft pop followed by a gasp. 

He sat up, his face red and his eyes filled with lust. Jeremy stared at Rich and then grabbed the condom, remembering that they were going to have sex, he moved to put the condom on Rich but was stopped. "Jeremy, I said you could top" he said chuckling and taking the condom, swiftly placing it around Jeremy's dick.

Rich squeezed lube into his hand and began to give Jeremy a quick hand job to coat his dick in the lube. "Oh- Rich, ugh, you sure you wanna do this?" He asked softly as he watched Rich pull himself up and line his ass up to Jeremy's cock. 

He grinned and sat down, sheathing the cock in his ass. He moaned loudly before looking at Jeremy "Oh I'm sure I wanna do this" Jeremy's entire face flushed red, he couldn't believe what was happening, Rich was actually riding him, and he was pretty sure this wasn't some weird fantasy or wet dream. 

The pair sat together for a moment before Rich spoke "I'm gonna move now" he warned before he began to push himself up and down on Jeremy's dick. Jeremy gasped and bit his lip, his eyes attached to Rich's naked body, he slowly held onto the others hips and began to thrust with Rich's movements causing loud moans to flow from Rich. 

"Fuck, Jeremy~ go faster" Rich held onto Jeremy's shoulders, using them as a balance, he leaned closer to Jeremy, kissing him briefly as he worked his way to his neck, this time biting and sucking, making sure to leave a mark. 

Jeremy moaned as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. "Rich- I'm close, I'm close!" He gasped as he began to thrust harder into the other. Rich hummed which turned into a moan as he took one of Jeremy's hands and guided it to his cock, "Touch me" he commanded, Jeremy obeyed and began to slide his hand up and down on Rich's dick. 

Moaning loudly, Rich felt his body contract in pleasure and threw his head back, his orgasm hitting him in waves as his cum shot out all over him and Jeremy. "Rich, oh my god!" He cried as he felt the pleasure engulf his body, he gasped and moaned as he came deep inside of Rich. 

The pair sat still for a while, both panting heavily while coming down from their highs. Rich pulled himself off of Jeremy, groaning at the emptiness he felt. He took the condom off of Jeremy and wrapped it in a tissue before throwing it in a nearby trash can. He planted another kiss onto Jeremy's lips, he began to put his clothes back on and tossed Jeremy his clothes. 

"For a virgin, that was good sex" he said winking. Jeremy blushed and stared at the floor "W-well we could always do this again if it was that good" he said looking over to Rich. He thought for a bit "if you snitch then no more sex but-" he kissed Jeremy briefly "keep your mouth shut and we can do this much more often" he reached back, took a drink from his vodka bottle and smiled at Jeremy. 

The pair heard a jingle of jets at the door before Jeremy's dad entered the room, seeing the two boys on the couch. "Wow Jeremy, it looks like you have a friend other than Michael, good work son!" 

He gave Jeremy a thumbs up. "I'll be in my room if you boys need me" he says as he walked off down a hall.

Rich looked back to Jeremy and smiled "Michael is your only friend?" "Don't you make fun of me after you just had sex with me, that's rude" Rich laughed "No promises, tall-ass."


End file.
